As Mark Twain once said “many a small thing has been made large by the right kind of advertising”. The question that then plagues the world is “what is the ‘right kind’ of advertising?” Over the years this has changed drastically and to a large extent, the changes have at a minimum, been influenced by the development of technology. But, one truth that is difficult to deny is that to sell a product or service, you must capture the attention of the potential consumers.
Various techniques have been used to capture the attention of potential consumers in a variety of settings, including colorful ads in magazines and newspapers, billboards along roadways, commercials interjected into broadcasted audio or video content, flyers received in the mail, posters on the inside and outside of public transportation, pop-up windows in web browser, etc. Thus, it is common to find advertisement efforts being expended in areas in which significant consumer traffic is anticipated and, in which the attention of the consumers can be captured.
One area that has not been fully exploited is drive-thru traffic at various establishments, such as fast food restaurants, dry cleaners, banks, car washes, gas station pumps, etc. Thus, there is a need in the art for a technique to conveniently and efficiently attract the attention of consumers in such settings and to present advertising information to them.
One issue with regards to presenting advertisements at such places is that many of the establishments are already in existence. For established businesses, it can be costly to go in and retrofit the system to include a dedicated advertising medium. In such scenarios, it is advantageous to have a technique that presents advertisements that can be easily and cost effectively integrated into the existing establishment.
Another issue with public advertising is that it can easily become background visual noise and thus, not captivate the attention of the target consumers. In view of this, it is desirable to have an advertising medium that draws the attention of a target consumer.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an advertising medium that can be easily deployed in established businesses or integrated into new designs, and that operates to capture the attention of targeted consumers.